


Mono no Aware

by Coroniel



Category: 7 years from now (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coroniel/pseuds/Coroniel
Summary: Haruto muses on fond memories and childhood happiness.
Relationships: Haruto Soraki & Aoi Aihana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mono no Aware

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 7YFN Discord contest, on the theme "Promise".

In our youth, we saw nothing but ourselves  
We saw nothing but the present, there and then  
Mired as we were in tragedy, we chose  
To ignore it all and simply hope on

That day we sneaked out hand-in-hand  
And from within our little concrete cage  
We wished to look out into the dark sky  
We wished for our own sort of freedom

That day fleeting stars streaked down  
We fell asleep and missed it all  
While they burnt themselves out in a dazzle  
You too laid down and burnt from sickness

And yet we never dreamt of death or sorrow  
Sweet dreams rewarded our innocence  
Endless days of friendship and bliss  
To our youth there was nothing but life

When the pink flowers blossomed  
We went together to the little well  
While spring enveloped us in its embrace  
You chose to hold my hand tightly

To children with no sense of time  
Fleeting cherry blossoms meant nothing  
Days and nights only interchanged  
And we saw no need to count them out

Our ignorance made no difference  
To the relentless passing of time  
To the changes brought upon us  
By a world that can't ever stay the same

But amidst all that I had left and lost  
Our promise remained firmly rooted  
And as if drawn by a magnet's pull  
I wandered back to the beginning

Here I am, standing beside the well  
The flowers in bloom once more  
Seven years from that date is now  
But you have not returned as I have

Pink petals float their way in the breeze  
Scattering finely on the unkempt grounds  
And as the minutes tick by I realise  
No matter how long I wait unmoving  
There is nothing more to be found here  
But for a eulogy of transient happiness


End file.
